Honeymoon
by Shizaya1398
Summary: SHizuo and Izaya's HONEYMOON!/fluffy/sad/fluffy again


Shizuo fumbled with the room key before finally unlocking the door. He kicked the door open and carried the heavy luggage into the room.

"Wow, I'm impressed Shizu-chan this is really beautiful." Izaya said looking around the beach house.

"Shinra helped me pay for it, damn you made my wallet hurt when you told me this is where you wanted to spend our honeymoon." Shizuo said dropping all of their luggage on the floor.

"Well you said we could either have a big wedding and a small honeymoon or a small wedding and a big honeymoon. That wedding was just me, you, Shinra, Celty, you baby brother, my sisters, our parents, and tom. I could think of a hundred more people I could have invited." Izaya huffed.

"Well I'm sorry I can't keep up with your extravagant tastes. Thank god for Shinra and Celty though, they helped pay for this room and your engagement ring." Shizuo said moving towards his newly wedded wife. Izaya held out his hand and smiled at the large diamond ring engraved with the words 'I love you' in its gold band.

"Celty was actually the one who helped me pick it out, we just used Shinra's credit card." Shizuo said as he snaked his arms around the small frame.

"It's just my style…big and expensive." Izaya said wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I had to buy you something like that; I knew you wouldn't say yes if the diamond of the ring wasn't as big as your finger. I even had to pay extra for the engraving." Shizuo said a little annoyed.

"You got it engraved especially for me?" Izaya asked smiling at the blonde.

"I had to because every time you look at it I wanted you to think about home much I love you." Shizuo said kissing the brunet on the cheek; Izaya face grew hot as he nuzzled up against his love.

"I'm glad we got this place before anyone else did." Izaya said letting go of his husband and looking around the beach house the two had rented for their honeymoon.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Shizuo said looking out at the white sanded beach.

"Yeah but that's not why I'm happy, I'm just happy because we're so far away from any other house." Izaya said still examining the kitchen.

"Why?" Shizuo asked curiously. Izaya smiled and wrapped his arms back around the blonde's neck.

"Well I don't want anyone calling the cops when they hear they hear me screaming all night." Izaya said moving his head up and smashing their lips together. Shizuo shivered with pleasure at the thought of fucking Izaya all night long. After rubbing each other up for a few minutes Shizuo pulled away for air and smiled at the informant.

"There was something I really wanted to do at our wedding." Shizuo said nuzzling his face in Izaya's neck.

"What would that be babe?" Izaya said hugging his lover tightly. Shizuo licked Izaya's neck and smiled.

"Take off your garter with my teeth, too bad you were in a tuxedo." Shizuo said disappointedly.

"Well it would be kind of strange if I was in a dress." Izaya laughed. Shizuo smiled and laughed too. Izaya pulled away from the blonde and yawned tiredly.

"I know it's still day time out but I'm exhausted from sitting on that plane since 2am." Izaya said stretching out his muscles. Shizuo picked the informant up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom that had a king sized bed with satin sheets.

"Well let's take a cat nap; I want you to be as rested as possible so we can go all night." Shizuo said lowering the brunet onto the bed. Izaya kicked off his shoes and curled up into a little ball; falling asleep quickly.

"_Aw how cute."_ Shizuo kicked off his shoes and pulled his husband into his arms.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." Shizuo said kissing Izaya lightly on the head. Izaya smiled tiredly and gave Shizuo a kiss back.

"I love you to Shizuo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked the first chapter! Stay tuned for the next! Please comment! ANd i know it sounds like it but No there wont be any hardcore smut in this fanfic..<em>.*hides the knives*<em> Just Dont kill me so i can finish this fanfic! :)**


End file.
